


Brother's Keeper

by 989fox989



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: There's no deeper meaning behind this.  I just wanted to write some smut.
Relationships: Abel/Cain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Brother's Keeper

It was the dead of night, and Cain was holding a pointy rock in his hands, ready to kill his brother. He slowly crept his way into Abel’s tent where his brother was sleeping, his brother made snoring sounds that were both weird and adorable. Cain held up the rock, ready to smash it down onto his brother and become the first murderer. 

However, for some reason that he couldn’t quite name, Cain hesitated. He shifted his stance slightly and accidentally stepped on a twig. Abel awoke and looked up with his hazel eyes at his brother who quickly hid the rock behind his back.

“Huuhhh… Cain, is that you?”

“Oh, uh, hey Abel. What’s up?”

Abel stared up in confusion, rubbed his eyes, and stood up out of bed. However, he was not wearing any pants, and his member flopped out as soon as he got out from under his covers.

Cain’s face turned beet red and he dropped the rock he was holding. _Stupid God, why’d he put that fruit in the garden? Why’d he have to make the effects hereditary? This would be so much less awkward if I was ignorant, thank you very much!_

“Ah, big brother,” said Abel, “Are you sick, you look feverish?” He moved towards Cain and placed his hand on Cain’s forehead. Cain blushed harder and backed away slightly.

“I-idiot! Your thing is hanging out! Cover your thing up with a fig leaf bro!”

“Eh…? I guess it is,” said Abel, “But yours is sticking out too.”

“Huh!?” Cain looked downwards, his manhood was engorged with his blood, and it slipped past his cloth underwear and out into the open. “I… uh…”

“Could it be…? Does Big Brother Cain have feelings for me…?” Abel mused, as his member became slowly erect.

“N-n-no! It’s not like that…! It’s…” It couldn’t be true! Cain hated Abel! Totally and Completely! It’s not like he had issues with God and was taking them out on his brother because he was blinded by jealousy or anything! It wasn’t anything like that! Right?

“I-I mean,” Cain stuttered out, “I guess it could be true… Maybe…?”

Abel leaned in towards his brother, both their faces were flushed with excitement. Abel leaned in closer and he kissed Cain on the lips. And soon, Cain knew Abel.

Afterwards, Cain thought to himself, _well I wanted to blaspheme against God by committing the sin of murder, but I guess I committed the sin of having sex with a man instead…_

High up above the voice of God called out:

** I never said gay sex was a sin. Y’all are just really bad at interpreting my words. **

However, Cain did not hear him because he was distracted by Abel leaning over for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style is meant to be a fusion between Hentai and Bible. So Cain is a tsundere, and sex is kept as something that can only be mentioned implicitly.


End file.
